Holly Hills(Peyton List)
Life and Career Peyton Roi List (born April 6, 1998)12 is an American teen actress and model. List is best known for playing Emma Ross on the Disney Channel comedy series, Jessie and as the American Broadcasting Company (ABC) network's show Cashmere Mafia, where she played Frances O'Connor's character's onscreen daughter, Sasha Burden, the movie 27 Dresses, where she played the younger version of Katherine Heigl's character, Jane. She co-starred as Holly Hills in the Diary of a Wimpy Kid series. List was born in Florida, but moved to New York City at the age of four. She has two brothers: Spencer (her twin) and Phoenix; both are actors and models. She currently lives in California.3 List has been a 2011 model for Justice magazine. She has also appeared on the cover of the American Girl's 2009 Back to School issue. She appeared alongside Robert Pattinson in the film Remember Me as a girl who bullies Pattinson's character's little sister. In 2010, List appeared in the Disney film The Sorcerer's Apprentice, and in Lifetime Movie Network's Secrets in the Walls, alongside Jeri Ryan and Kay Panabaker. List began modeling both by herself and with her brother Spencer. She has appeared in over four hundred commercial advertisements in various formats for various companies.45 List starred in Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules and Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days. She had a major role as Holly Hills, the crush of Greg. She currently stars as Emma Ross, the oldest of four children, on the Disney Channel series Jessie alongside Debby Ryan and her Diary of a Wimpy Kid co-star Karan Brar. Wimpy Kid Life Holly Elizabeth Hills is the name of one of Greg's classmates; a pretty young girl who primarily serves as Greg's unrequited romantic interest. A minor character, she earned a role of prominence in The Last Straw as the object of Greg's most recent infatuation, whom he is continuously motivated to impress to no avail. Virtually oblivious to Greg's existence or identity, she appears to take an interest in Rowley's sweetness, judging by an enthusiastic message which she had signed in his yearbook (as opposed to the note that she had written for Greg), to his envy. She seldom appears afterward, Greg's interest in her seemingly damaged by occurrences such as these as he starts showing an interest in other girls, including Holly's older sister Heather. Whereas her personality was hardly explored in the books, Holly's role was increased in film adaptions, debuting in Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules as a newcomer to Greg's middle school with whom he is instantly besotted. She is depicted as being friendly and goodnatured, albeit the relationship that she shares with Greg and Rowley is strengthened and exaggerated in the film portrayals, to the extent where it can be assumed that the infatuation that Greg feels for her may be mutual. She reappeared in Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days, her family portrayed as being wealthy and her sister shown to be tyrannical, spoiled, and selfish. Holly seems to enjoy the boys' companionship, and shows gratitude towards Rodrick Heffley's unintentional blunders that wound up destroying the undeserving Heather's birthday party. Holly is portrayed by Peyton R. List. External Links https://mobile.twitter.com/PeytonList <<(Peyton's Twitter)